Doki Doki Literature Club: The Teaser
by Soming13
Summary: It’s DDLC but with me inside of it! I would say I’m a pretty good teaser myself. So what I did was I put myself inside the game to see if I can stop Monika’s actions and save them all. But I forget what I was suppose to do. Also, extra intereactions, extra talk, more character and smart main character!
1. The Walk to School

My name is Senpai! I wake up. It's just me. Nothing else. Oh yeah, and my room. I used all my strength to push myself off the bed and get up to find my covers on my bed look like in got it to a fight with me while I was asleep. I must have be wild while I was sleeping. I need to get to school, I only got 30 Minutes. I put my clothes on and head down stairs to make a bit of breakfast. Some hotdogs will do the trick! As sit at my table, alone. I think this is a great time to start thinking about things. I start thinking about random thoughts and Sayori pops in my head. I'm really worried for Sayori. She has been waking up later and later each day that passes. Like something that's trying to stop her is getting stronger each day. That is not normal, that isn't just not wanting to wake up everyday. But what could this mean though?

I bang my clinched fist on the table. I'm really concerned. Anyway I going to school, I got no time for this complainting. I didn't even finish my hotdogs. I'll eat them later when I get the chance. I put them in the refrigerator for now. I walk from my house going to the usual spot Sayori and I meet up. When I turn the corner..

 ** _She is not here._**

Of course. I sit and wait for Sayori. Like it's everyday.

I wonder what causing her to come late? Is it her cutting herself? Is it that it's someone abusing her? Or is it DEPRESSION? My thought is cut of by someone running toward me while her arms running wild. It's not long before I notice it's Sayori running for me, That's surprising, the options I said sound like they relate to other people. But the depression one, says most familiar... It seems like she wanted beat me here. I can see the look of defeat on her cute face. _"That's a good sight to see!" I see my smile hit my ears, I let my teaser side take over and start to slowly walk toward the school. I can hear Sayori yelling for me to stop and wait for her. I Ignore her._

After a few seconds Sayori catches up to me and I stop walking to see her.

"Why would you walk away like that! You're so mean!" Said Sayori with a mad/disappointing face.

"I was teasing you. Although, if you would have taken any longer I would have left you." I put a mocking smirk on my face as I said that.

"Don't say that Senpai! You scaring me!" Said the girl with a scared face that is very much faked.

"Still teasing!" I said as we both laugh.

"So... Sayori how is it Ȟ̸̤͚͓̻͠ạ̷̱͊̐͒ǹ̵̤̮̘̍̀͑̊͆͜ǵ̴̺̼̼̪͎̖͕̓̓͛͊͑͘͜í̷̮̳̩̩̱̲̪̬͌͒̇́͘͠n̴̢̟̰̞̲̦͂̈́̑͗͐g̸̮̍!?" I desperately try to start a conversation. But after saying that I felt a sharp pain in my head for no reason at all. I feel like the word hanging isn't something you would like to say around Sayo- GAH!!

I try not to show it, but it still written on my face.

"Are you Alright Senpai?" The worried Sayori said.

"Yea... I-Its really nothing to worry about." I fake a smile for her. She knows it's fake because I can see the concerned look on her face continues to linger for a few second as we walk.

As we walk, there are more students coming to walk to get to school.

"Senpai, are you joining any clubs?" Said Sayori.

"I'm thinking about joining the anime club. It's pretty good." I Said.

"NO! Don't join them! You promised to look at my club!" Sayori blushes slightly.

"I know I'm just teasing, but you are cute when you're blushing." **_I have a great idea!_**

"Shut up- Ah..!" Sayori gets flustered as I softly placed my hand on her side of her face while also getting very close to her.

It's warm. I'm smiling. I'm not even looking at Sayori's face, just the side of her face I'm touching. It like all reality has been d̸̥̬̘̝̖̫̻̟͚̯͂͗̈́̿̎͗̈́́̅͛̓͌̄̕ḙ̷̡̺͇̜͇͖͒͊͒l̴̢͇͇̬̻̫͚͈͚̗̖̂̅͋̅͠͝e̶̡͍̮͓̠̞͎͕̦̜̩̩͊̑̒͝ţ̸͍̜̙̼̭͎͔̓̈́̊̊̃ę̶̣̥̾d̷̢͍̼̘̳̭̤͎͍̪̦͓̘͉̈́̊. Still not looking at her reaction I say.

"You so cute. Hehe." I giggle. I look up to see her fac- ... Oh.

Sayori looks completely red in the face, clearly flustered and embarrassed with both of her hands grabbing on the hand I'm touching her face with as soft as ever, also looking as she is about to cry.

"Senpai.." Those words come out her mouth softly so I was the only person who heard it.

"Uh... I think I took it to far." I quickly remove my hand from her face and continued walking. It is now awkward silence between the both of us. She is still embarrassed with a blushing face. _I need to start something before she dies of embarrassment!_

"Sooo! Sayori, about joining the club." I was cut off.

"You will join!" A Excited Sayori appears!

"I told them things about you! Like how you dependable, funny and have a bad habit of teasing." Said a annoyed Sayori

"Hey! It's my only habit." I proudly say, obviously being proud of what I do.

"I even told them you was going to join today!" Said Sayori. She is clearly proud of what she did. I notice what she says and is a bit ticked off.

"You didn't even know if I was going to accept the invite or not, you just told them I was joining?" I tell Sayori, giving her a smug look.

"Well yeah, it would have made for good persuasion idea if you would have declined the offer." Said the guilty Sayori.

I glare at Sayori with such hateful eyes. The fear in Sayori face says she wouldn't be surprised if I now just killed her. The darkness in my eyes look as if they can send anyone in high power to fear. The hatred in my eyes are enough to kill a small baby. The look on Sayori face is fearing for her life.

"Sayori..."

"Yeah...?"

Quietness.

"I like your style!" My look changes from death stare you would give to your family's killer, to friendly/I love you in 0.001 seconds. I'm closing both eyes and with a big smile I show Sayori how much I approve of what she was going to do. The sight catchs Sayori by surprise. She blushes a bit.

" _That's kind of cute..."_ Whispered the surprise and blushing Sayori.

"What did you say?" I heard what she said, but I want one of those anime moments where the girl says-

" **I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!"**

That's what I wanted!

"So I will be stoping by the club to see if it catching my interest. Alright? I've'nt made a decision yet!" I stated

"Alright!" Excited, Sayori and I run the rest of the way to school.


	2. To School

Sayori and I finally reached the high school. I occasionally see people staring at me like monster. This is weird, I don't remember doing anything that can be considered wrong. This is the first time this has happened to me, unless it has been a time when I won something or it's something unexpected. But what's happening doesn't fit none of possible choices.

 **Wait..**

 ** _DAMN!_**

I feel sweat go down my face. " Sayori, we need to talk. In private, like **NOW**."

"Okay- AH!" As Sayori started to respond with a agreed response, I immediately grab her by the wrist and run down the hallway. I'm a pretty fast person, it was hard for Sayori to catch up with my speed. I wanted to be in a place in where I can talk to Sayori without people hearing.

I found a empty hallway right next to the full hallway. It's to the left end from the full hallway.

 ** _Perfect..._**

I turn that corner while still holding Sayori's hand. I was being unpredictable with my movements since I had to dodge people so Sayori tripped as I was turning the corner.

"AH!!" I hear Sayori scream as I turn the corner. _I have quick reflexes, so, no need to worry!_ I catch Sayori as she was near the ground about the destroy the front of her of her face.

Umm...

Er...

Wow..

I _ACCIDENTALLY put my hand on her chest... She hasn't noticed yet so I have time. I turn Sayori around so she is facing me. As I finish, I realize I doing a PRINCESS CARRY! First time doing this with a girl. I did it with my friend for fun, running around being stupid. But I never expected to do this in a real situation! Let alone with my childhood friend!_

She is starting to wake up from her trans.

"Ah, um, Ah!" Sayori realizes the way I'm holding her.

"Y-You awake?" I say with a worried face. Not worried about her being okay.. **_Being worried about what's she going to do to me!_**

"What happened?!" Yelled Curious Sayori.

"Sh!! They are going to hear us!" I stated

"Who?" She exclaimed.

"The other students!" I whisper yell.

"I don't care! What happened?" She also whisper yells.

"You sure you want the other students to see you like this?" I asked.

"N-No.." She turns her head away from me so I can't see her blush.

I'm still holding Sayori. _Does she like this?_

That doesn't matter now.

"You wanna get down?" I ask

She shows her face again. "No, I kinda like this." She teases.

Damn she got me.

I start to blush a bit.

"So, when I was ' _teasing_ ' you, did anyone see?" I asked with a little concern in my voice and face.

"Michael saw." She states.

"Why?" She questions

Michael.. I have bad memories with that guy. He likes Sayori. No, he _WANTS her! He use to try to ask or try to get with Sayori 24/7, 7 times a week. When I figured what he was trying to do, I intervened each time he tried to do it. I always stayed calm and always kept a cocky attitude each time he tried. He would always try to be the bigger person in the verbal fights we have, but, I always win. With the cocky attitude I have, he would always get embarrassed when he runs out of things to say. Then he would always stomp off when I win. Sayori scolds me everytime I make fun of him or intervene while he confesses. She thinks it's just harmless affection towards her. I hope it is._

 **He seems like he is going to snap and kill me everything I make fun of him around people.**

ᴵ ʰᵒᵖᵉ ʰᵉ ᶦˢ ⁿᵒᵗ ʸᵃⁿᵈᵉʳᵉ

"Senpai? Are you Okay? **SENPAI!"**

Her voice snaps me out of my void of negative possibilities.

"Why did you want to know that." She questioned.

Just by studying what's going on. He told everyone at added a bit of lies to make everyone hate me

"He told everyone.." I told Sayori.

"He added lies to make people hate me. That bitc-" I was cut off.

"Hey wait! You was playing around." Said Sayori.

"He took it as I was about to take his 'future' girlfriend away from him." I stated.

"You're So- AH! Umm..." Sayori gets scared and starts to hold me tighter to hide her face.

From what though? I look up and away from Sayori to see everyone staring at me hold Sayori... In a princess carry. Since this situation I'm in is so shocking, it takes a good two seconds to load, render, print, and look at what is happening. When I was explaining the situation and what happened to Sayori. I unintentionally stepped out the empty hallway I was holding her in, to walk out into the full hallway. The one we was hiding from.

 _I realize..._

 _ **Kill me.**_

 **Please kill me.**

I try to make up something to get out of this situation.

"Oh.. H-Hey everyone! Um, you guys got the wrong idea!" I trip over my words. I hope that is a good excuse for what's happening.

I look at Sayori embarrassed, flustered, and red in the face. Just by reading her face she wants to get down. I drop the arm holding her legs so she can stand correctly. Then drop my other arm. People start whispering about how I'm pervert.

"I'm no pervert!" I yell.

I start walking through the crowd and all the girls back up trying to avoid me. I have a dead look on my face. Like in a anime where a person is push to the edge and has no emotion in there face. I see the boys giving me disappointed looks. I feel like I'm walking through a opening ocean. Then I see **him**. Michael. He has a smug and cocky look on his face. I want to punch his teeth down his throat but I don't. I walk through the crowd and he gets in front of me. I stop.

"Ah, ah, AH! AH! AHAHAHAH!" That evil laugh, hurts my soul. It's so **YANDERE**. I see people take out phones and start recording.

"YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK AT THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" He continues the laugh.

"I FINALLY WON!"

Everyone around knows Michael as a smart nice guy, most girls love him. But this is the true him. He seems insane. Everyone slowly starts to fear him.

I try to walk around him but he get in my way again.

I've had enough.

I push Michael out the way so hard and everyone on the side avoids him also causing him hit the wall. He falls on all fours. He start coughing.

ᴵ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ᵏⁿᵉʷ ᴵ ʰᵃᵈ ˢᵒ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ˢᵗʳᵉⁿᵍᵗʰ..

Sayori sees this and grows scared.

I continue to walk through everyone with my face down facing the floor like the whole time, unfazed.

Michael slowly gets back on his feet, he starts to walking and falls on fours again, shaking. I walk through the crowd like nothing exist. Like I'm on a path that never ends.

Michael gets mad and tries to run at me. I turn around fast, fast enough to create wind. Michael feels this and stops mid tracks with his fist like a centimeter away from my face. I'm still unfazed. I look behind Michael and see a scare Sayori. I stop being scary, start breathing normally and see what's happening. Michael right in my face with his fist a centimeter a way from my face. With everyone avoiding us two. Me being half way down the hall. With Sayori in the back, scared.

"Um.. S-sorry Michael, I guess. I don't remember w-what happened but I fell like I did something wrong. So bye." I said quickly before I waved then I ran to my class. People still have time to go to their class but it's little time.

Time skip ————————-

Some of my male friends who believed that I'm not a pervert asked what happened.

"I really don't know what happened, but it was something intense as hell! Everyone was scared and I don't remember what happened! But what ever trans I was in, I snaped out when I saw Sayori's scared face. It was like a bullet went through my heart."

"Sound like you hit the edge when Michael made fun of you." One of my friends say.

"He did?" I asked

"Yeah, you honestly don't remember? Then look at this." He walks over to me and shows me the recording that is now posted on social media, of Michael laughing and everything after that.

"It's like I was in some type of ultra instinct! That's cool as hell!" I yelled excitedly.

"I know right! And you was strong as _hell!"_

(Ultra instinct is from Dragon Ball Super! Good anime!)

My friends continues to asks questions about what was happening to me in the fight.

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **Author note: Had a lot of fun making this chapter! That's it's so long. I thought it was a good idea to make him go in some type of insane mode in the middle/end of the chapter. It's good and probably the best one right now, but, that doesn't mean I can make better! Besides, this is only the second chapter!**


	3. The Club

Finally all classes are over. People are still talking about how I mastered ultra instinct as Michael was making fun of me. Not going to lie, when I saw the video, I impressed myself! Everyone in my class is leaving to go do there own things. While I sit and think about what happened.

f̷̡̫̻̪̳̗̼̗̲̫̦̀͌ͅͅo̵̘̪̗̥̼̬͍͓̗͓̅́͛͊́̎͛̅̽͝͠ͅl̵͍̲̲͑͑̓̑̎͒̈́͊̏̇͌͠͝l̷̰̪̟̟̝̪̫̹͎̔̎͋͌ô̸͕͍̻͔̙̺̅͐w̸̛͙̲̥̳͚̮̫̹͕̦̳͐̔̏͋̐͗͂̉͜͝͝ͅ ̵͔́̐̒̏͗̓͊͗̕ͅm̶̨̮̭͚͕̟̙̉͒̇̈́͂̌̓͊ͅȇ̸̢͈̜̰̟̠͓̭͖̀͛͑̕ͅ

What is this feeling? It's telling me to follow it, not sure what it's trying to bring me to, but it must be important, I guess... it's telling me to remember pink, purple, blue, and green.

What type of color combo is that?

Whatever! _I got nothing to lose so I'm following it! Not going lie, following it does give off a bad feeling. A bad one._

I was taken to a section of the school I rarely visit.

"This seems like the door." I say to myself.

This doesn't feel right. Not sure if I should open this door. I don't know where this could lead me to. Some murder room, Trap room, other dimension, whole bunch of anime lolis. The one I'm most fearful of is the last one. Anyways.

I gently open the door...

When I look around I find a girl reading that has purple eyes and hair, mature, tall, and.. That chest though if you know what I'm sayin!

Mhm. Still not a pervert though.

I also see a young girl with pink hair and eyes, short, and with a fang?! She's like that complete opposite of the other chick!

"Woah!" I said that out loud.. I caught the attention of the two girls I see.

"I said that out loud?" I ask. That's a dumb question to ask. The Purple hair girl gets up and walks up to me, closing the book she was once reading.

"You must be Senpai, the boy Sayori told us about." The girl tells me.

"Yeah, I am. Good to know that I didn't go to the wrong club." I awkwardly said.

"Well welcome to the literature club. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Senpai." Said the violet haired.

"Thanks you too, but's what's yo-." I was cut off by the short, cute pink girl.

"Ugh. Why is there a boy here." That short, unnatural colored hair and eyes, girl talks to me that way!

"Why is there a cute, short girl in here." People may not call it a insult. But it was exactly what I was going for.

"I'm not cute! You dummy..." her just saying that raises her cute factor by times two. Also, that answer was _unexpected_ as hell!

"We can't be mean to our new member Natsuki." Said the violet girl. So the short one name is Natsuki, uh?

"What's your name?" I asked

"O-oh, um." She seems to get scared. It is because what happened?

"You don't have to be scared of me, I'm not a pervert." I said probably one of the dumbest things I said in my life. Both girls make intense eye contact with my dumb self.

"W-What!?" Both girls are in shock because what I said to them. Seem like they didn't hear about what happened. How? It was all around school.

"Did you not hear about what I did?" I questioned. Saying that puts me in so many bad spots right now.

"No but stay away pervert!" Yelled Natsuki. Heck. I knew say that was gonna get me in some trouble.

"HEY! I said I'm not one!" I said lifting my index finger up in a demanding motion.

"Ok look." I pull out my phone and show them what happened. Both girls watch in surprise like they never seen something like this before. Probably because the raw strength I had at the time.

"Whoa you kick that guy's ass Senpai!" Shouted Natsuki in a Excited matter. I just realize, _the video it self had nothing to do about being a pervert!_ At less it took there minds of it.

"Quiet Nastki!" The violet one told.

"Still what your name?" I asked once again.

"O-Oh, I-It's um. Yuri..." This girl was at first seemed very smart, but then turn out to be very shy. That's good teasing material.

I can hear the door of the classroom swing open, I turn my head to see Sayori. She seems a bit disappointed.

"Yo Sayori!" I said to get her attention. I do a bit of a salute to Sayori.

She looks up and sees me. She gets happy like she was looking of me forever. She starts charging toward me with her arms out and with a big smile. She looking for a hug.

She grabs me by the side giving me the hug she wanted. I pat her on the head.

"I was looking for you for a long time. I never expected you to go to the club room!" Then Sayori looks up at me like she trying to get get something straight. I'm a bit concerned about what she about to ask.

"How _did_ you know this was the right room?" Sayori releases her arms and stands upright again. I get this feeling I shouldn't tell her something told me to. Besides in all anime's, they _never_ tell!

"That's a story for a other day." I stated. She Sayori! She'll take it!

"Well it doesn't matter! As long as your here!" Said Sayori. She gives me a big smile afterwards. I can see Natsuki and Yuri seem curious about how I got here. But they don't ask.

"Say. Where is M̴̰̟̪͓̺͚͉̦̆́͌͐̇͒͆͋̔̇̐̕͝͝͝o̴͚̽̓̀́͂̇̆̌́̄̊̍͠͝n̶̙̦̱̖̖̪͎̈́̽̆͒̇̏͆͒͠͝ͅì̵̪̮̱̟͇̒̒̀́͑̔͑͗̚k̸͉͕͓͖͍̮͎͕̱̳͙̜̜͑͑̆̓̈́̄͌͘͘͠ͅa" Said the confused Natsuki. That name give me a chill like I've heard of it. It's like that name should never be said. I feel the chill crawl back up my spine thinking about if it came in here.

"Yeah! Where is Monika?" Said Sayori. That name is hurting my brain.

As they say that a girl walks through the door, that I assumed is monika, I won't get in to detail, I pretty sure you know what she look like. Wait, _What did I just say_? Anyways that girl, she giving all types of bad feelings that exist. To be honest I'm scared of this Monika.

"Hey everyone!" The Monika girl says as she walks through the door. I stare at her. I'm watching her every moves because I get the feel that she has killed someone before.

"Monika, this is our new member Senpai." Sayori told Monika. Monika starts walking toward me and greets herself.

"Hey my Monika!" I slowly back away from her. Looking around like if I'm want for something.

"Um, h-hey, err, uh." Everyone sees I'm scared and gets confused.

"Hey why are you scared of me? I should be the one scared of you." Said Monika. She giggles a bit. She say that like she know everything.

Wait she saw?!

"Wait you saw?!" Questioned Sayori.

"Yes, I had front row sits. It looked like you comfortable in Senpai's arms." Said Monika teasingly. I may be scared of her.. But, _I like her style._

"It was completely comforting." Said Sayori still with a happy smile. No shame

"Can someone explain what happened to me and Yuri?" Questioned Nastki. Ugh, I got to explain it again. To honest, I was a bit scared to explain the, ' _Teasing part_ ' because I make it seem like sexual harassment is fun.

"But now since that's explained. Can we start club things now?" As I finish saying that Sayori suddenly remember something very important. Something that can determine if I will live or die. And that thing is,

"I forgot to tell you, Natsuki made cupcakes to celebrate!" Said Sayori. My mind is having a mini party of its own thinking about them cupcakes. As I finish spacing out I look at Natsuki with a straight face.

Wait, what? My anime senses are tlinging. It says, _This club, is full of cute girls!_

"What are you looking at? If you wanna say something then say it." Natsuki said wait for a answer.

"oh, Oh! My bad!" I say nervously as I scratch back my my neck while waving my other hand translating to 'Nothing!'

"Mhpm!" Natsuki crosses her arms. The heck? That seems similar to a anime I watched.

"Why don't we bring out the cupcakes?" Asked Monika. Can't wait!

Nastki walks to the back of the room and grabs a tray out of a mini refrigerator. That reminds me, my hotdogs.

"I'll make tea! Can't read without something to accompany it!" Said the smart, tall and mature Yuri.

As they are doing things, Sayori, Monika, and I are setting up the table to sit at. We finish and I'm thinking.

'I want to sit next to the short pinkie, but where would she sit?' I look at the table. Monika and Sayori are sitting across from each other and it's a six seated table. I assume she is going to seat to the closest one to her because she will be here first since making tea takes time. So I sit next to Monika, because the seat next to me is closest to Natsuki.The two girls see that I'm thinking way to hard about just siting down. I haven't sat down yet.

"Senpai, aren't you going sit down." Sayori reminded. I get surpised a bit, did I take my seat next to Monika.

"U-Um. Why are you sitting next to me? I thought you would seat next to Sayori, becaus-." I cut off Monika by putting my index finger on her nose gently.

"I have my reasons." I say with my eyes close and with smile going right through her soul and emerald green eyes.

Monika gets a bit flustered and turns her head to face the table while shifting her shoulders in a embarrassed manner. I retract my arm. I watch Natsuki bring over the tray with the cupcakes.

Just to say, I have the power to create a cute/sexy face at people at will, it's good to tease girls with. So that's what I'm doing to Natsuki. I narrowed my eyes, have a side smile, and have my hand on face with my elbow on the table to support my head weight. Which makes the perfect sexy face, good to tease, or if I'm interested to get a girl. But I rarely get girls, so eh.

Natsuki walks over to the table. Also Yuri is finally back.

"Get ready for the best cupcakes of your life!" She place the cupcakes on the table next to the seats that will most likely be taken by her and Yuri. Then it's Sayori, Monika, then me. I make the sexy face to Natsuki as she was placing my cupcakes in front of me.

"W-What are y-you looking!" Natsuki turns to hide her blushing face from me. _It worked!_

Natsuki sits next to me, as I thought, and grabs her cupcake. Sayori all ready finished, and Monika is just starting. I see Natsuki didn't start because she is waiting for me. _Teasing time!_

I grab the cupcake and give it to Natsuki. She looks a bit confused.

"I'm good." I lay back to make it more convincing that I don't want to. I look back at Natsuki and she mad!

"I made it for you Idiot!" She grabs and steal the attention of the other girls in the room. I sees what she is trying to do. I catch Natsuki's hand before she grab it and throw it at my face. She looks back at me with hurt and anger in her eyes. I look back in her eyes with the most unemotional face.

"I know you made it for me, I was teasing you!" I said that with both my eyes closed, my head tilted a bit, and with a grin on my face. My face looks a bit cute. She start blushing and gets flustered.

"Y-You did that so you could make me say that! Which I totally didn't mean." Natsuki looks away and crossing her arms. The others are glaring at us both. I have no shame I'm still smiling but this time I'm not showing teeth. I grab the cupcake, and Natsuki sees this and start staring again, looking at my reaction. I take a bite. This is probably one of the best things I tasted in a while. I finally finish the part that is in my mouth.

"Well?" The impatient Natsuki says.

I look in her pink rosey colored eyes put my hand on her shoulder that's closest to me and say, "It's one of the best things I've have tasted in a while!" As I say that, Natsuki's face lights up at the compliment.

" _Senpaiiii~ you are talking to Natsuki quite a lot."_ I hear Monika try to tease me. Uh-uh! Takes more than that to tease me!

"Of course! I show affection to things I'm interested in." I said with no regrets. I said that while I was eating my cupcake with my eyes closed. Everyone gets surprised I said that since I said that like I say that everyday. Natsuki blushs hard and looks down at the table.

"ᴵ ⁿᵉᵛᵉʳ ᵏⁿᵉʷ ᵃⁿʸ ᵒⁿᵉ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʷᵃˢ ᶦⁿᵗᵉʳᵉˢᵗᵉᵈ ᶦⁿ ᵐᵉ ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ." Natsuki whispered to herself. I just barely hear and catch on. But I continue to tease.

"Can you repeated that?" I asked

"I-It was nothing..." Natsuki said still blushing. I pat Natsuki on her head and look at her, then she looks at me. I have a little side smile. She looks away still blushing, but harder this time.

 ** _Little bit of a time skip ——————-_**

We all finish our cupcakes and I clean up the bits and little pieces Sayori dropped on the floor while she was destroying her cupcake. A hear a bit of whispering between the girls as I'm cleaning. I act like I don't hear to get the _juicy_ _secrets_!

"Sayori.." I hear Monika say. "You were right, Senpai seems reliable." Is cleaning a bit of pieces on the floor really a reliable thing? Eh, at less my making use for my life.

"And Sayori, what happened back there with him and Natsuki? Does her really like her?" Monika has said the impossible to answer question.

"Mmm.. Senpai _is_ a mysterious person. I don't know myself. If he liked Natsuki, he would have no problem telling me. Everything personal about him he would make public in two seconds. But when it comes to secrets of others, he wouldn't tell anyone till he dies." Sayori knows a lot about me. _But it's not enough..._

"Well, he said he was interested in me." Natsuki said quietly to the four other girls. All the other girls start looking at Natsuki like they didn't know that I said that. "But that doesn't mean _I_ like him!" Stated Natsuki. Even though everyone in the world could hear that, I still kept quiet about me listening.

The girls shush Natsuki so I wouldn't hear.

"He sounds like a very interesting guy Sayori. He reminds me of a lot of things I read." I hear Yuri say.

" _Like What~?"_ Monika, _teasingly_ said.

"O-Oh, U-Um... Forget I said that..." Yuri Shyly and quietly says. She starts plays with her hair.

"I agree with Yuri! Senpai is very interesting." Said Sayori.

"It sound like there is more to what you said but I'll take it." Monika said.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Sayori said seemly like she has been figured out.

" _Nothing!" The teasing_ Monika says.

'I should tell them I was listening' I say to myself before turning to see the girls. I lean on the wall, cross my arms, and bend my leg so the bottom of my shoe is touching the wall. I did this to look _cool!_

"Hey girls!" I get all the girls attention. "Next time, if you wanna talk about me without me hearing, you better go to another room."

All the girls get nervous.

"U-Um, What are you talking about?" Sayori says, trying desperately to hide the truth.

"Yeah, we wasn't talking about you!" Said Monika.

"Yeah whatever." I say before I continue to clean.

A few minutes pass and everyone is doing there own thing. Monika and Sayori are talking in a corner, Yuri is reading, and Natsuki is reading als—

 _Wait..._

 _ **WHAT IS SHE READING!?**_

I walk around to Natsuki with a bit of a surprised look on my face.

"Natsuki... You read Manga?" I Said surprised. Natsuki gets a bit red.

"Yeah what are you going to do? Bully me for it?" Said the angry Natsuki.

"Hell no! I always wanted to read Manga!" I said with a kitten face. I _really_ want to read Manga!

"O-Oh, y-you want to read with me?" Natsuki said.

I sit next to Natsuki with out even saying 'yes'. We are sitting on the floor which means, Teasing time!

"Come closer, I can't see." I said before Natsuki starting coming a bit closer.

"Come closer..." I say, with a flirty voice.

"O-Okay.." Natsuki comes closer. We are like two inches apart.

"D-Don't you think this is a bit, to close?" Asked Natsuki.

"No, I like it when you are close to me." I say before I come closer to her. We are basically touching. Natsuki can't even read anymore, she is too red and embarrassed to read. She is more focused on my body than the book. Finish the page and notice she is staring at me up and down. She is blushing hard, breathing hard, and is a bit shaken.

" _Natsukiii~"_ I say in a sexy tone. " _If you wanted me, you could have just assssked~" I get a lot closer than where I was before. Which means my arms are on the floor, next to her cross legs. I'm on all fours. And my face being inches away from hers._

"Uhhh... M-Mmm, a-ah." She is shaking and breathing hard.

"I-I think I'm done reading." She stands up and puts away her Manga. Man, it was getting good.

"If you wanted me to stop you could have just says so." I whisper to my self with a annoyed look on my face. I get up as Monika walks toward me. I turn and face her, she has a smile.

"So, what made you consider The Literature Club?" Asked Monika. I don't feel lying so..

"I don't wanna lie so imma just say this, to be 1,000,000% honest, I only join because Sayori told me to." Just before a sad look can appear on Monika's face, I continue. "But! That doesn't mean I won't be able to learn something!" I say lifting her spirts.

"Great!" Said the excited Monika.

As our conversation comes to a end, I think about talking to Yuri, since I haven't spoke to her in a while. It's mostly been Monika and Natsuki. I walk over to Yuri.

"So Yuri, what'cha reading though _beautiful_?" I say to Yuri. Her face turns bright red as I finish saying that.

"O-Oh, U-Um. I-It's called the P-Portrait of Markov." Said the shy purple haired girl.

"Mhm... It sounds pretty good. You mind telling me what's it is about." I ask with a cute smile. Out of the blue her eyes light up with inspiration and she starts talking like a expert, without the shyness involved.

"So it's basically about this girl who moved it with her long lost younger sister. But as soon as she does, her life get strange. She is targeted by people who escaped a human experiment prison. And while her life is in danger, she needs to desperately pick who to trust. No matter what's she does, she ends up destroying most of relationships and her life starts to fall apart." Yuri says this dark stuff with no problem at all.

' _WHAT THE HELL...'_

"I'm interested, so can I read with you Yuri?" Ask that, while also getting ready for a whole lot of teasing! She agrees and I sit on the desk that in next to hers and move it in closer. When the two desks connect I stop. I put my chair next to Yuri's so we are touching. She hesitants a bit at the sight that we are touching but goes with it. For _a weird reason_ she has a another copy of the book and she give that one to me, but refuses to give me the other she is holding.

 **I wonder why...**

We both start reading at the first page of the book. She is really in to this book so, any teasing I have made have been a failure do to the book. I give up and start reading. The first page isn't that bad. Like really, I can't stop reading. I really can't _stop_ reading! My eyes are stuck on the book! I can't move them unless I moving to another word. I'm shaking violently and I can't speak or say a word. I'm sweaty hard.

Help me..

 _Help me.._

 **Help me..**

 ** _Help me.._**

I snap out of it when I hear Yuri turn her page. What was that? I'm confused as hell but I can't stop reading and leave because that would be disrespectful, and since Yuri being a bit of a shy girl, she is going to force the blame on herself.

I wake up from my day dream of negative possibilities to Yuri reading from my book.

" _Yuri..."_ I say

"S-Sorry, I wasn't reading from my book..." Said Yuri apologizing.

"No need to Apologize Yuri, look." I grab her book and put it to the side and put my book between us.

"Now, let's read like this. Alright?" I said.

"T-Thank you for being nice and understanding." Said, Yuri. I'm thinking about what was happening when I read the book alone. Does that happen to Yuri?

"Hey Yuri, how far are you into this book?" I ask.

"This is my third time rereading this book. I ready like it." What? Wait, Why? Why did she read it twice?! No way someone like a book that much. We continue to read until we hear Monika say.

"Okay everyone! We can end today on a good note! Knowing that we have a new member!" Everyone starts to pack.

"Senpai, wanna walk together, since we are leave at the same time now?" I hear Sayori say.

"Yeah!" I say until my arm is grabbed, I look by to see Monika. She looks a bit worried.

"Can you stay a little longer? I need to talk to you about... Club stuff.." I hear Monika says. I can see that she is trying to trying me something more important than club stuff. I turn to Sayori.

"Sayori, waits outside the clubroom, I'll get to you." I say before Sayori walks out.

"Okay. What do you want? I know this isn't club things." I say

"You are right. It's not."

"So what is it."

"I wanted to ask." Monika turns to me with a serious look. "Why are you here? Why did you come back?"

I'm confused

"What are you talking about? This is the first time I've been in this club!" I say

"Oh so you don't remember?" Monika backs up a bit, giving me my space again.

"Does Blue, Purple, Pink, and Green sound familiar?"

Oh my God, that's the color combo from earlier! But how does she know that?

Then I remember..

 _I remember why I'm here._

 _I remember why I put my self inside the game. I remember why I detele my memory of the deaths. I remember everything I did..._

 _ **End of Chapter.**_

 **Author note: Woah this chapter was hard to make. I saw a comment telling me about my grammar and spelling mistakes, Which I went back to fix, you guys should tell me things I miss or mess up on. It helps a lot.**

 **What to expected from the next chapter.**

 **• _What he did before he put himself inside that game._**

 ** _• Some more Monika._**

 ** _• More explanations._**

 ** _• More Teasing._**

 ** _• More glitchs._**

H̵e̶l̷l̸o̸,̶ ̴I̶ ̶k̸n̸o̴w̷ ̴s̶o̵m̷e̶o̴n̵e̷ ̸i̴s̴ ̶r̴e̵a̶d̸i̵n̴g̵ ̷t̶h̴i̷s̴.̸ ̵T̸h̷e̴r̵e̸ ̸i̴s̴ ̶r̵e̶a̷l̶l̶y̷ ̸n̶o̵ ̵u̸s̴e̵ ̶i̶n̵ ̴r̷e̷a̷d̷i̴n̵g̸ ̴t̶h̶i̴s̸,̶ ̷i̴t̵'̶s̸ ̵u̵s̵e̶l̵e̵s̷s̷.̴ ̷J̷u̵s̶t̴ ̷c̷o̶n̸t̷i̷n̷u̴e̸ ̵t̸o̸ ̷r̸e̶a̸d̷ ̴t̴h̴e̶ ̶f̸a̵n̶ ̶f̸i̸c̴t̸i̴o̷n̷ ̵y̶o̸u̷ ̷h̸a̶v̴e̴ ̵b̸e̴e̴n̷ ̴r̵e̴a̶d̶i̵n̵g̵ ̵t̸h̴i̸s̶ ̴w̵h̶o̸l̵e̴ ̵t̷i̴m̸e̵!̷


	4. Remembering The Past

**\- —Senpai, before he was in the game—-**

 **Monika and I are making a plan on putting the real me inside the game. The Monika on the screen is the one from act three. She somehow out a way to put me inside the game. But I told her to halt it and make a plan first.**

I think to myself, if this is a good decision. Putting my self inside of a game sounds, crazy. What is go

"Are you having second thoughts?" A girl with milk chocolate colored hair and emerald green eyes said to me. Her name is Monika.

"No. But—" I say to Monika. "I want you to delete our memories of this conversation."

Monika questioned my actions, but I continue. "If I remember all the deaths I've seen as the main character, it would have a stronger effect than if I saw it in the real world." I stated.

"You really know how to think!" Said Monika.

"Ok but while we are in the game tell me this." Monika is starting and focusing hard on my words. "Green, Blue, Pink, and Purple." I say.

"That's the eye colors of the girls in the club." Monika said

"That's sure to make me remember." I said confidently.

"Now, shall we continue?" Monika says.

"Yes!" I say.

I put my hand on the screen gently. The still image of Monika on act three starts to move. _WOAH.._ Monika breaths in and out, getting ready for what ever is about to happen. Monika reaches foward for the hand on the screen. She locks our fingers together.

"Ready?" I nod.

She pulls me in and I'm blinded. I'm in insane pain. I want to scream but I can't even see myself or feel myself. I start to regain vision. And I'm on a bed. I wake up. It's just me. Nothing else. Oh yeah, and my room...

 **—Back to present—**

I fall to my knees remembering all the deaths I've seen. My breathing is unsteady. Monika sees this and allows me to continue to remember.

I remember every moment from Sayori death. Her **swinging** back and forth with her bloody hands and lifeless face. Her blue beautiful glow in her eyes are gone now. Staring at the floor with dried tear marks on her face.

Yuri... Yuri repeated **stabs** her self in excitement 'cause my answer to her confession. With each **stab** going deeper inside her with ease. Riping though her school shirt, and skin with no problem. Just watching this feels like I'm getting **stabbed**. She falls to the floor, unable to even control her body anymore. I sit next to her, listening to the random words she says. I listened for a day. Watching her blood run dry and her eyes turn lifeless. I didn't want to look but my body forced it.

Natsuki... Natsuki continues to yell at me for not reading and hanging out with her. She starts to grow sad. As she is yelling, her eyes starts to fade and go black and glitch violently. A Insane smile grows on her face, and her blacked out eyes start to bleed. She yells her finally words before her neck **snap** 90 degrees and launches herself towards me.

Tears fall down from my eyes, to chin, then, to the floor. I'm looking down. Looking for words to say. I look at Monika who is staring down with hurt eyes. I look over to the door Sayori walked out of and see her listening and watching for me. She quickly closes the door at the sight of me spotting her. I look down at the floor. Still crying.

C̵a̴l̴m̷ ̴d̸o̴w̷n̴,̸ ̸s̶t̶o̸p̶ ̴c̵r̵y̴i̴n̴g̵.̸ ̸Y̵o̸u̶'̶r̵e̶ ̶w̷a̸s̵t̷i̷n̷g̸ ̵t̵i̵m̶e̶ ̵t̷o̷ ̵s̶a̶v̶e̸ ̴t̶h̴e̶s̷e̵ ̷g̵i̴r̷l̵s̸.̶ ̸T̶h̴e̶y̷ ̸a̷r̷e̶ ̷s̷t̴i̶l̷l̷ ̵a̶l̴i̴v̶e̴!

The voice is right. I need to chillax.

—Chillax meaning, Chill and relax—

"Mhm.." I say before I wipe my tears and start standing. I have grin on my face. Monika is surprised on how quickly I've recovered.

"Okay, Monika. Like I said, I'll finish this and break this loop or whatever. I won't fail you, I'm pretty sure it'll be easy." I say before giving her a thumbs up. Tears start to fall down her face. This might is the first time someone real and trying to help her has been in her reality.

"Thank you Senpai." Monika walks towards me and gives me a hug. Still her tears are falling like rivers.

I _don't **want** Monika but, her doing this is making me have second thoughts._

 _"Oh you want me don't you~~"_ Damnit, her teasing power are to strong.

"Quiet." I say before looking away in embarrassment. She giggles, which makes me happy.

"Okay, it's time for me to leave." I say before releasing Monika. I walk to the door and stop and wave before I leave the room.

"Senpai..." Sayori looks _worried._ **_DAMN_** I forgot she saw me crying!

"I haven't seen you cry in so long... What did Monika did to you!" Sayori checks me out for... Pain?

"I'm Okay, it's just that—" Sayori stares at me with focused eyes while I stare of into space for a bit. "I-I don't wanna see you get hurt." I stutter over sadness.

Sayori looks at me, with, some look I can't study. Like, sadness, confusion, and...

Whatever, we walk home in slient. With Sayori looking like she is on the edge of crying every second. 

We are half way until we part ways..

"Hey Sayori." I say to get her attention. "Tell me what's wrong." She look up at me.

"But there is nothing wrong with me, see?" She tries to act happy, with a fake smile to top it of. I grab her shoulder that is facing away from me to pull her in closer as we walk.

"Sayori, you're lying. I already know about your 'rain clouds'. But I just want you to say it." As I finish saying that a shocked look appeared on Sayori face.

"Y-You know a-about m-my—" I pull her in closer as we walk. She is red in the face.

"Sayori, don't listen to what your rain clouds say. You'ren't worthless, you aren't a waste of space, people care for you. I care for you. Remember these words, they might help you a lot." I show a big smile at her tearful face. She smiles back.

"How did you know?" Sayori asks.

"Hey, I'm your childrenhood friend. I care about you. No, I love you Sayori." I say. I don't mean I love her as in I want her, in a way like a family member.

Sayori look away as her face redden and hold me tighter. 

"I hope I can turn your rainy day into a sunny one." I jokingly say. Sayori smiles at me.

"Thanks Senpai, you have helped me a lot with my Depression, and by the way—" Sayori grows quiet. "I-I love you too." Sayori says.

I smile.

We continue to walk. While my left arm is resting on her shoulders while wrapped around her. She is loving my company, my touch, and my love.

"It's time for me to leave." I take my arm away from her shoulders, and she doesn't like that. I wave for the final time before I shut the door.

I turn around to see Monika lying down on the _my_ couch belly down, and with her legs swinging back and forth. She is smiling like she was waiting for me all day.

 _"Heyyy Senpaiii~~"_ I hear Monika say in a sexy tone. " _I was really touched by what you did in the club room, And I wanted to give you something for a thanks."_ Monika gets up of the couch and walks toward me.

"Oh really?" I say before I push her to the wall. Putting my arm on the wall next to Monika. She moans quietly. 

_Woah. I feel wrong all over._

She gets scared and has blush all over her cheeks. She starts breathing heavily.

 _Kind of look like Natsuki when I lick the icing of her finger._

I put my cupped hand on Monika face, admiring her beauty. She looks away from my face, hiding blush and embarrassment. I grab her chin and slowly turn it toward my face again. I come in closer to whisper in her ear.

"I'll give you my present later. _Hehe~"_ I get off Monika, giving her personal space back.

"So, why did you come here." I ask, acting like everything that happened previously didn't happened. Monika doesn't respond. Um. Wonder if I teased her to hard. I gently turn around. 

Monika is still, frozen. I walk around to her and snap in her face. Never knew Monika freeze when she is embarrassed. I pick up Monika in Princess carry because it really brings memories. And sit on the couch, still carrying her close, and start thinking. A lot has happened today, I mastered ultra instinct for a while, teased a girl I didn't even know completely, creepy book almost took over my mind, remembered everything I forgot, talk Sayori down, and Monika is in my house.

"Okay... So I need to make a plan for saving these females. So, I should start off with Sayori first because Sayori death comes in a couple days and I doubt Natsuki father will try to kill her in the next week, he would probably keep it the way it is until something like her going to my house or getting caught doing something for me or the club and it causes him to snap, Yuri's death wouldn't come until I meet her exceptions in her 'dating world' so I should minimize hanging out with her and hang out with Sayori more since most of her depression can be taken care of just by me telling her how important her is and how much we care about her, while on the sidelines I'll hangout with Natsuki finding out more things about her father and how strong he is because I'm planing on fighting him, but than again, I should start working out since her father abuses her to the point where she wouldn't tell a soul about it, he must be smart since he is able to avoid Natsuki calling the cops or telling someone, but when and where should I work out since I got barely anytime on my hands to rest, whatever, I need to rethink this—"

Before I could rethink and say all of it out loud, I feel a slight slap on my face. I look up to see Monika standing, with her arms on her hips.

"You're thinking to hard about this Senpai." Monika said with a sigh backing it up. "And you didn't say not one thing about me!" Monika yells.

I get up off the couch and stretch. "Someone sounds a bit jealous." A mischievous half smile grows on my face. Monika crosses her arms and pouts at me.

"Yeah whatever, you should pay no attention to the other girls. They aren't real, I know you are the real you." Monika... Really? She is trying to hard. It's pissing me off.

"Oh so really now?" I Questioned. "You would say all of that about your friend that you have been with forever now? And also, you wouldn't mind if I tell the other girls about them being in a game?" Monika gets a bit flustered.

"No! You can't tell them..." Monika grows quiet.

"Looks like I hit a personal spot." I said. Feeling a bit bad. "Well, imma do things. Go home." 

"But, I live alone." Monika said growing more sad.

"Well, I do too, and you don't see me complaining." I said looking at her over my shoulder. "But since I know you're not going to give up on trying to sleep in my house. I'm going to let you." I said with the look of defeat. I know she won't give up. And if I kick her out, _I might lose the chance to save these girls.._

"Really?!" Monika runs toward me, trying to give me a hug. 

**NO!**

I dodged Monika's attempt on trying to hug me. She looks back at me. "What did you dodge for?" Monika, angrily questioned. "I don't want you touching me." I tease. Monika gets up to stand straight and looks at me.

"Whatever Senpai. So, what things do you do in your room? When your _alone~"_ Monika asks. She flirting, but, I ain't having that.

"I play Fortnite, watch YouTube, read Fan stories about Doki Doki. That's about it." I stated. I take Monika up to my room and we have fun for the rest of the time here. Playing games, reading stories, _teasing..._ talking and doing stupid things. The day goes by fast. 

"Yeah Monika, I'm going to sleep." I tell her. "Where are you going to sleep?" I ask but already knowing the answer. 

"In here with you dummy!" I knew it. She gets closer to me.

"Okay then, I'm wasting no time on going to sleep." I say. I lay down and get comfy on the other side of the bed. Away from Monika. Monika lays down too. 

I notice her occasionally get closer to me. 

"Monika, I want my personal space." I say. Monika sighs and goes back to her original spot. It's time for me to sleep. 

**_Dream Realm. —_**

 ** _I'm dreaming. When normal people dream, they don't notice that they are dreaming until they wake up. Not me though. I notice I'm dreaming and it's normal for me. Some dreams for me are able to show pictures of the future. Warning me that they are about to happen. Enough about that, to the dream._**

𝐼 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝓂𝓎𝓈𝑒𝓁𝒻 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝓁𝓊𝒷 𝓇𝑜𝑜𝓂 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝑀𝑜𝓃𝒾𝓀𝒶. 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓉𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝒾𝓉 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝑔𝑜 𝓈𝒾𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝓃 𝓈𝑒𝑒𝓂 𝓉𝑜 𝒷 _e_ 𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒. 𝑀𝑜𝓃𝒾𝓀𝒶 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓌𝒶𝓁𝓀 𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝑜 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓃𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝑜𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓀 𝒾𝓃 𝒶 𝓈𝑒𝒹𝓊𝒸𝓉𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝓎. 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝒻𝑒𝑒𝓁 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓂 𝒷𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒽𝒾𝓉 𝓂𝓎 𝓃𝑒𝒸𝓀 𝓈𝒾𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝒾𝓃𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓌𝒶𝓎 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓂𝑒. 𝒮𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓃𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓀𝒾𝓈𝓈𝑒𝓈 𝓂𝑒. 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝓀𝒾𝓈𝓈 𝒾𝓈 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒷𝒶𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝐼'𝓋𝑒 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝒽𝒶𝒹. 𝒮𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀𝓈 𝒶𝓌𝒶𝓎, 𝓈𝓂𝒾𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓉 𝓂𝑒. 𝐼 𝒸𝒶𝓉𝒸𝒽 𝒶 𝒷𝒾𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓃𝓉 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝓎 𝑒𝓎𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀 𝒶𝓉 𝒾𝓉. 𝐼𝓉'𝓈 𝒮𝒶𝓎𝑜𝓇𝒾, 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒶𝓉 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓈𝒽𝑒 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓈𝒶𝓌.

I wake up and lift my upper body up. I don't see Monika in the bed with me bed with me. But I do see her standing up, shaking, blushing, and her arms up to her chest in a shy manner.

"What's wrong." I asked. Looks like it's hard for her to answer.

"A-Ahh, u-umm, Mm." Monika still shaken but finally says something. "D-Did y-you have a d-dream about something..." Monika asks shyly and quietly. 

"Yeah I did, why?" I ask confused.

"W-Was it..." Monika grows quiet but continues. "Sexual..." Ummm what..?

When she says that I feel my pajamas are stretched a bit. 

Oh Crap. I got a rare case of morning wood. "Oh." I'm not surprised but my heart is still pumping. 

"Eh.. I can't do nothing about it." I shouldn't make any jokes about my little boy, it might send her in to overdrive and freeze. 

"Just get out for now. Imma change." I say before I dangle my legs off the bed.

"W-Wait! I'm not out yet!" With Monika saying that she runs out the room and closes the door. I sigh because of this situation. I get up out the bed and look at my little boy. I position in a place where he wouldn't be noticed unless someone touch him. I put on school pants on and take off my shirt because it's a bit dirty, I have nothing under this shirt as so my upper body is exposed.

'Where is my school shirt?' I Questioned my self. I exit my room and walk down the stairs. I see Monika sitting down at the table waiting for me. I walk down to ask her. She is reading a book waiting for me to get ready.

"Hey Monika." I grab her attention. "Where's my school shirt?" I ask. Her face turns red again. I'm still shirtless, well built, but, not enough to show off.

"U-Um, there." She points towards a chair in the kitchen.

Why is it right there?

"Oh thanks." Still confused on why it's right there, I put it on. 

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" Monika asks. She's right, I haven't ate anything since I woke up.

"Eh.. I don't wanna eat." I say.

"But aren't you hungry?" She asks, as I look at her.

"Yeah, But, I don't care if I die." When I finish saying that I realize, what if I die in this game? Will I die in real life? That's a question to ask later. 

I walk out the door, not even waiting for Monika.

"Hey wait up!" Monika drops her book and runs after me. I take a quick glance at the book cover and it has a eye on it. 

**_Looks like Yuri's book._**

I don't wanna bother her with meaningless questions so we continue to walk to the place me and Sayori hangout at. We walk outside and it's cloudy with a bit of fog. We turn the corner and...

 **She is there...!**

"Holy hell!" I yell out before running to Sayori, probably the my fastest run because Monika can even catch up to me. 

Sayori noices me and lets a little scream before she is caught in my embrace. 

"Oh my god, Sayori!" I don't let go of Sayori. I can see Monika jealous glare hit my eyes as I'm hugging Sayori. I don't care.

"H-Hey, Senpai." Sayori says. She sounds shy, that's not like her. I let go and stand straight.

"Senpai, why is Monika here." Sayori asks. I turn around realizing Monika saw my whole hug outburst.

"Oh I got Hom—" Monika quickly covers my mouth with hers hand and pushes me back. 

"Don't tell her that! It's embarrassing..." Monika, still covering my mouth, looks away in embarrassment. She lets me go and pushes me to Sayori.

"What was that about?" Say asked confused about Monika whole mini conversation.

"That was something about the club and something I forgot, it doesn't really matter." I'm really good at lying but it's just that...

 ** _I REALLY hate lying to people._**

"Anyways, Monika wanted to walk with us." I stated. 

"But!" I get closer to Sayori and whisper. 

"That doesn't mean we can't do what we want." Monika catches me flirting with Sayori and intervenes. 

"Let's get to school guys!" Monika says before she separates us.

It's quiet, the only thing that is keeping me from insanity is the others students around us. Monika looks over to me. 

"U-Um, can you hold me? The way you held Sayori?" Weird question but okay.

"Why?" I ask

"Because I want it to seem like we are dating so people wouldn't ask me out anymore." Monika says. 

"Oh okay." I do as I was told and wrap my arm around Monika. Sayori is staring with hurt eyes, she thought I only did this to her, she thought she was special for the first time.

I pat Sayori on her head before the bad thought can cross her head, she looks at me.

"It's okay Sayori, I'll do this when we walk home. This is a one time thing for Monika." I smile at Sayori as she smiles back. 

Monika and I catch eyes since she is popular and I'm the 'pervert'.

"Hey!" I hear a yell of angry before I see a guy as tall as me, ugly, and a bit built walks up to me. _Who is this guy?_

Whats up?" I ask

"Why are you touching Monika like that?" He yells in angry. He has scared Monika and Sayori so they have back away while I haven't. This guy is pissing me off.

"Look dude, you're scaring the girls." I move a bit so he can see what he has done.

"I'm not worried about that, what I'm worried about is you and Monika!" He continues to yell meaningless things. I'm sitting here with a straight face, while a guy is just yelling at me about how worthless I am and how he the one to be with her.

" **If you that mad bro then do something about it!** " I'm mad now. It's just a stare down right now but it's not long before he throws his first punch though. Luckily, I knew he would do it so I kept my guard up and blocked it with my right arm. My left arm is free and he has a opening at his stomach to I take advantage of that and punch him with my left. My left is weak but I did something. He backs away a bit and coughs, giving me the time to take off my bag. 

"You don't have to do this! Please stop!" I hear Monika yell. I look but at her.

"He started it." I shrug at her before I return my attention to this guy. 

I shouldn't have looked at Monika because this guy is already charging at me with full force. I can't dodge because I know I another swing is gonna hit me and I can't back up to make space because I got no time left! I have to block. 

I put my arms up to my face and absorb the punches. They are extremely strong and hurt bad. I have to do something before he destroy my arms. I move my arms away from my face to push his arms away. Which causes me to take a couple punches to the face, which felt rock being thrown at me. I finally managed to move his arms, making him and mine stomach and face open for punches, I go with a knee to the stomach because it's probably the quickest way I can get rid of this guy an Я Paolo Paolod the quickest way I can pull something off before he does. So I knee him extra hard, to make sure he stay down. I take a good look at my body. 

Arms ruined, nose bleeding, blood coming out of my mouth, and bruises. I look cool.

I just realize that girls saw that! I turn to locate them and I see Sayori crying and Monika in shock. I walk over to them.

"Sayori, What are you crying for?" I ask. Sayori look at me and gives me a big squeeze, and I squeeze back. As Sayori is in my arms, Monika takes my attention off of Sayori.

"Senpai, I'm sorry for getting you into a fight. I didn't know anything like that would happen! I'm so sor—" I cut her off.

"Stop apologizing, it's okay, you never intended it to happen so it's not your fault." I give her a big smile and she gives a small smile back.

"Senpai..." I hear Sayori's sobbing voice.

"Please don't do that again.." Sayori cries. Look at Sayori and smile before we start walking again. But Sayori won't let go of me, she is holding my arm and clinging to it. While Monika dying of jealousy just looking at her. 

As we are closing in on the school, I see movement in the cover of my eye. I turn to look and I see Michael staring at me with dead eyes. I stare back, I don't stop staring. I give him a grin which pisses him off. I pointed at Sayori, then pointed at myself trying to say...

 ** _SHE IS MINE..._**

I pat Sayori on her head and then she looks at me.

"You want to close to me, huh?" I ask

"A-Ah, Um." She struggles to find words.

"Is that weird?" She asks

"No." I pull her in closer. Not in a way where she is hugging me, in a way where it's comfortable to walk.

I almost forgot. Monika is here.

"Hey Monika." I look to see Monika and she is mad. She got no attention. It's just been me and Sayori flirting the whole time.

"Hey Monika, you want to get close too." I ask looking at Sayori for her reaction. Which is staring at Monika for a answer.

"Yeah.." Monika says, trying to keep a sassy tone. But clearly is embarrassed. What do I do in this situation?

"Oh look, we are nearing the school. You might want to let go of me now." I say in a normal tone. Sayori does so but looks sad afterwards, I can't help but feel bad. We enter the school and I'm getting stares. It might be because my body is weak, sore and broken, and I'm hanging out with a popular girl. 

"Imma go wash off, you guys go to class." I said. I walk to the bathroom and it's empty. I go to the mirror to look at myself, and I look cool. Not as bad as I thought. I wash the blood off my face and I can still see the bruises. I sigh and and go do my normal things. But this time, it's with people staring at me.


	5. Second Day At The School Part1

My classes are over and it's time to go to the club room. I'm not as happy since the whole day has been weird and painful. I got a lot of teachers and classmates asking me if I'm okay. Half of all my classes I was just staring of in to space. I walk up to the club room door, I sigh. I gently open the door. But I wasn't the only person trying to open the door. The door swung open and hit me in the face. My face is sore so it makes everything else worse.

"AH! _FUCK!"_ I scream out in pain as I hold my nose. Natsuki runs through the door and asked if I'm Okay.

"My body hurts." That's the only thing I could say at the moment. Natsuki realize the other bruises on my body.

"D-Did I do that?" Natsuki Asked with a sad tone.

"No, I got in a fight with some guy earlier." I weakly say.

"Did you win?" Natsuki questions.

"Yep." I reply. I uncovered my nose and I see that it's bleeding.

"I really messed up your nose." Natsuki said.

"I'm not worried about that, why did you get violent with the door?" I asked. Already knowing the answer. Natsuki looks away with a depressing look.

"I got in a fight with Yuri, I don't want to say many more." Natsuki said. I don't say anything, instead I just go to the bathroom to clean the blood. I walk to the club room door and see Natsuki sitting down on the floor waiting for me. She fell asleep doing so. Who falls asleep that fast? She was about to fall on the ground before I caught her and carried her in the club room. I open the door to see Sayori writing and Yuri with her head down on the desk. I put Natsuki by the closet and go to see Yuri. I put a warm smile on my face and run my hands through her hair. Her hair is smooth and feels good. Yuri notices my touch and lift her head to look at me. Her eyes widened as she sees my broken body. Her cheeks turns pink as she notices that it is me stoking her hair.

"W-W-What happened to you?" I shush Yuri by putting my finger on your nose, which makes her blush even harder. I pull her into a hug to calm her down, which does the opposite and my her heart beat harder. Shouldn't do this but imma do it. I pull her in closer and tighter, I can feel whole body on mine. This freaks her and she pushes me a arm length away and runs out.

Damn! She might go cut herself if I don't stop her. But if I go to her she might wanna do it more. So I let her go, but I feel bad doing it. Look towards Sayori who has been watching. She hides her face from me. I'm going to leave her alone for now and go to Natsuki. She is still sleep. I sit down next her and she falls on shoulder, then my lap. I want to wake her up but I just love this sight. I take 5 quintillion pictures before I get tired. I need sleep because I've been through a lot today.

 ** _Dream realm_**

𝐼 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝓂𝓎𝓈𝑒𝓁𝒻 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼'𝓂 𝒾𝓃 𝒶 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉. 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝒶 𝓂𝒶𝓃 𝒾𝓃 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓃𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝒷𝓁𝑒𝑒𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓁𝑜𝓈𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃𝓈𝓉 𝓂𝑒 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒶 𝓀𝓃𝒾𝒻𝑒. 𝐻𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀𝓈 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒩𝒶𝓉𝓈𝓊𝓀𝒾, 𝒶𝓁𝓈𝑜 𝒩𝒶𝓉𝓈𝓊𝓀𝒾 𝒾𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓂𝑒, 𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓋𝒾𝒸𝓉𝑜𝓇 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒻𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉. 𝐻𝑒 𝓁𝒶𝓊𝓃𝒸𝒽 𝓉𝑜𝓌𝒶𝓇𝒹𝓈 𝓂𝑒 𝐼'𝓂 𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝓎 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒶 𝒶𝓃𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝓉𝓉𝒶𝒸𝓀. 𝐼𝓉 𝒾𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝒶 𝒻𝒶𝓀𝑒, 𝒽𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑒𝓈 𝓉𝑜𝓌𝒶𝓇𝒹 𝒩𝒶𝓉𝓈𝓊𝓀𝒾 𝒾𝓃𝓈𝓉𝑒𝒶𝒹 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓂𝑒. 𝐼 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝑒𝓍𝓅𝑒𝒸𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈. 𝐻𝑒 𝓅𝓊𝓉𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓀𝓃𝒾𝒻𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓃𝑒𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝒶𝓌𝒶𝓎 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓂𝓎 𝒽𝒶𝓃𝒹𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒶𝒾𝓇. "𝒟𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝒽𝓊𝓇𝓉 𝒽𝑒𝓇!" 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓎. 𝒜 𝒸𝓇𝒶𝓏𝓎 𝓈𝓂𝒾𝓁𝑒 𝒶𝓅𝓅𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝑜𝓃 𝒽𝑒'𝓈 𝒻𝒶𝒸𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝓊𝓉𝓈.

I wake up shaking. That was to real for my liking. I look down to see Natsuki and she fine and sleep. I check the time the time and it has only been 2 minutes?! Quick dream. Natsuki starts to wake up and opens her eyes to the sight of me and my warm smile. She blushed and backed away.

"What are you doing weirdo?!" Natsuki barks.

"You fell asleep in the hallway so I brought you in the club room. Did you fell on my lap while you was sleep." I explained. This makes her blush harder.

"You still seem tired." I tap the spot next to me telling her to sit next to me. Natsuki gets shocked but does it anyway.

"Me doing this doesn't mean I like you, Okay?" She says still blushing while wrapping her arms around me trying to get comfortable. I know she doesn't mean that.

"Ngh!" Natsuki let's out a little cute Yelp as she notices I wrapped my arm around her. I just laugh. And I fake sleep.

I had no time to think about things since I had Monika over my house. Those two dreams I had. I still remember them. Usually I forget my dreams after a hour or so, but these dreams are sticking with me. It would make since why the fight would stay in my mind but, why would the kiss one stay. Don't get me wrong, I'm not in love Monika. I think she should pay for what she has done to be honest. But could my dreams actually telling me the future or something that is going to happen? My dreams usually tell me something that is going to happen about, couple months into the future. But those dreams look recent, like they are going to happen today.

 _That's spooky..._

I open my eyes to Sayori about to wake us up.

"Calm down, I'm awake." I say with a tired look on my face.

"Oh! Then can you wake up Natsuki?" Sayori says giving a smile trying to hide the jealousy.

"But she is tired tho, you can just tell." I say to Sayori then look at Natsuki. Natsuki makes a bit noise before her grip becomes tighter. Sayori is trying to hide her irritation.

"O-Okay, have fun with **Natsuki**." Sayori goes back to her desk and starts writing furiously.

 _Look, **I'm** not stupid. Things don't fly over my head just like the main character's. I know when certain things are hidden, like certain feelings._

I focus back on Natsuki and she's not even sleep anymore. She is just slaring at me.

"I-Idiot, I really didn't need sleep.." Natsuki says embarrassed after being seen with me.

I giggle at her tsundereness.

"You're my little Tsundere. You know that Natsuki?" I questioned teasingly. Natsuki face burns cherry red at the fact I said 'my' and 'little' _and_ 'tsundere'.

"I'm not _yours,_ and besides, you should only say that to g-girls you l-like." Natsuki says still red.

"If you say that, then your not getting the message." I flirt. Natsuki's face fulls with surprise as I say that. Then, gets even closer to me. Like close, I'm Yuri's height so I tower over her. What I'm trying to say is the her whole body is on me.

"Whoa, you want to get close huh?" I ask. This reminds me of when I asked Sayori that, wait, she is watching us. She looks like she in dying in the inside.

Natsuki reddens at my question.

"Uhhh, ahhh." Although she cant find a answer. I find it for her.

"I assume yes." Right now, it's impossible to get any closer to her. But, she finds this completely comfortable so I'm fine when it.

A moment later Yuri walks through the door with sad satisfaction on her face. Until she sees Natsuki. Natsuki doesn't notice her until the hot burning jealousy hits the back of her head. Natsuki looks in her way and it turns into a stare down. This is scary, they are ignoring everything around them. I look back and forth at both expresses, the both deepen in hatred as each second pass. I'm scared to interject because if one of their eyes hit me, I might boil a away. I see the Yandereness fill Yuri's eyes and I can feel Natsuki's dark energy flow from her body, unable to be contained at the fact that there is so much of it. The dark energy hitting me felt like lava being poured on me. It's time to leashing energy of my own. I pull Natsuki's head closer and winked at Yuri, making them both flustered and blush. Finally, and dark energy and jealousy has faded. But, Sayori still exist. She is no longer looking, she is writing as hard as she can. Looks like she had to sharpen the pencil multiple times just because her furiousness breaking it alone. I can't stop that, I will just make it worst. Which makes me think, where is Monika? That's unexpected, she is the president and she was just at my house. I remove Natsuki off my body and stand.

"Where Monika?" I ask, lifting the tension. Everyone looks around in confusion.

"But didn't she walk with us to school?" Sayori askes.

"Yeah, and—" I was cut off by Monika walking through the door.

"Oh hey Monika!" I say. She doesn't say anything she just walk up to me with her head down.

"Uh.. Monika?" I ask. I've never seen her like this, look likes she is about to do something she might regret. Monika pushes me a against a wall with me staying confused. All the other girls are looking, suspiciously. She looks me dead in the eyes. With the look of.. wait, no. THATS LUST! I CAN'T. Her face comes closer to mine as her eyes starts closing, trying to enjoy the moment. What do I do in this situation? In the corners of my eyes I see the others in agony, at the sight of the one they love being taken away from their "friend".

I can't...

Can't...

I feel like I've lost control but I'm fine with the control lost, as long as the one controlling solves this. I put my finger on Monika's lips before they can touch mine. I look in her emerald eyes as my chocolate brown eyes hit hers. I remove my finger off her lips and put my cupped hand on her face and give her a warm side smile.

"Monika, not now." I said giggling slightly. I walk away from Monika, and walk toward the door.

"I'll come back in about two minutes, sort this out while I'm gone, please..." I finally open the door the leave. I don't know what just happened but I'll go with it. I'll go to the bathroom ang try to get the rest of the scars off. I go to the bath room the wash the rest of everything off and now I look good as old! Or is it good as new? Whatever, I'm going to the clubroom. I wonder if they have music in this world.

I go on my phone and search up 'Grind with me', weird song but it's the first song that come to my head.

Woah it's here! Where my headphones at?

I pat down my body looking for them. Found them. I put it in and start listening. I go back to the clubroom to see the girls separated from Monika. The girls look irritated, while Monika is near the closet door just siting there. Staring into space thinking.

"You guys look terrible." I say as I get there attention.

"Here, look." I turn on my phone at turn on Grind on me full volume without the headphones.

"I'll put on a performance!" All the girls start looking as I start. I start the sexy dances as the song starts. I start to song along as the song starts.

 _"Baby grind with me"_

 _"Relax your mind take your time with me"_

 _"I'll love you deeper if you ride for me"_

 _"Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak"_

I can't tell if they are surprised at my moves, or amazed that I have the bravery to do this. Time to take it up a notch. I take off my shirt and expose my chest and the shoelace around my neck.

 **Shoelace will be explained later**

 _"Just grind with me, baby"_

 _"Grind with me"_

 _"Relax your mind take your time with me"_

 _"I'll love you deeper if you ride for me"_

 _"Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak"_

 _"Just grind with me, baby"_

I flick my hair back and wink at the girls. The girls start clapping as I correct my stance.

"You guys good now?" I questioned. Sayori wanted to talk but was cut off by Monika.

"Better than Good!" Monika gets out from seat. "And you chose the best song and the best moves!" Monika gets in my personal bubble and put her finger on my chest, making circles. This startled the hell out of me, her cold touch made my body shake for a brief moment. Her finger slowly rises up the the shoelace tied like a necklace around my neck.

"What's this supposed to be?" Monika asked fidgeting with it.

"It's something Sayori gave to me at the beginning of the year, she told me to keep it for the rest of the year as a joke."

 ** _Need to end it here, my bad for the cliffhanger?_**


End file.
